Kaneki's Brother
by Slammy775
Summary: Daichi has gone back to Japan to see his family. Doctor Kanou gets ahold a him and creates another half ghoul and this is his story. (Takes place after last chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Copyright: I do not own any recognizable characters they belong to the creator of Tokyo Ghoul

Chapter one:

A young man with bright blue eyes and black hair looked out over Japan from an airport window. He took a deep breath and sighed,

"Man, I haven't been in here since I was little."

He picked up his bag from the ground began to look around. He spent five minutes looking around before spotting his aunt and cousin standing by a pillar. He shouted out a greeting and made his way over to them.

"Hey Dai! It's been a while." His cousin hollered back waking.

They hugged and made their way out of the airport and to their car. They drove out in the country to a small town where Ryou and his mother lived. They had moved there about a month after Ken's death. The clean, fresh air felt good on Daichi's face when he stepped out of the car.

Ryou swiped Daichi's bag out of his hand. "There isn't much out here. There is a cafe that recently opened up though and it's great. Aw man I'm so happy you are here."

Daichi was lead into the house and to the room he would be using while he stayed there. Ryou set the bag down and left to room so Daichi could unpack. When he finished he sat on his bed and began to think about his reason for coming to Japan. His thought were interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Daichi grabbed his phone off the table. It was his old friend Yui who was calling, she had heard of Daichi's return and eagerly awaited his arrival. She lived in the same town as his aunt and couldn't wait to see childhood friend again.

"Hey Dai, I'm so glad your back! We need to meet up. How about that cafe that just opened up? We have a lot of catching up to do. I'll meet you there in an hour." Before Daichi could even reply she hung up the phone.

'Well, I guess I'm going to the cafe' he thought as he grabbed his coat and left the house.

...

Daichi got the the cafe and looked up at the sign that read "Anteiku". It was a little cafe that seemed rather formal. He walked in and sat down and was approached by a girl with short brown hair with a ribbon in it to one side.

"Welcome, what can I get you." She sounded shy at first.

Daichi ordered a tea and when she brought it back she spoke again.

"I don't think I've seen you around town, I'm Hinami."Her voice was soft.

"I just moved here actually. I'm Kaneki Daichi."

As soon as she heard the name Kaneki, she froze.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Kaneki Ken would you?" Her voice was trembling, as if she wanted to cry.

"Ya, I am" he looked down at the tea in his hands, "He is...um...I mean was my brother."

Hinami I looked at him with sad eyes. She could help it, 'he is his brother' she thought as she stared at him. Now that she really looked at him, she could see the resemblance. She walked over to the counter rubbing her eyes. All the workers were now looking over at Daichi. They all knew ken and they couldn't help but all become gloomy at the sound of his name.

When Yui arrived she ran straight over to Daichi and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Ken. I can't believe he is gone." Yui didn't know him well, but she used to see him around when she went to the city.

"It's alright. I just wish I could have gotten to know him better. I mean, we were separated when we we little and I barely saw him. The last time I saw him was at our mother's funeral." Daichi was staring out the window.

He never really knew his brother. His brother was the older of the two of them. They were twins, a rare thing in their family. Their grandmother had taken Daichi when he was three, separating him from brother and mother. He grew up with his grandmother and when he had turned twelve, they moved to America. Although Ken and Daichi looked alike when they were young, they were very different personality wise and didn't always see eye to eye. Daichi was outgoing and loved to be outside and play sports. It wasn't until he was ten that he got glasses. By sixteen Daichi was a black belt in karate and tae-kwon do and had changed his hair to be different from what he had seen of his brother in pictures. He grew his hair and and started to like different from his nearly identical twin. He always wanted to see his brother and catch up with him but was too far away to see him. He would try to call him but he would rarely pick up the phone. It wasn't long before he stopped answering completely. It was two years ago that he got a call from his aunt. He just started his new job and was exited about the call until she told him about his brother's death. Apparently he had gone missing and they believed he was killed by ghouls. Daichi was devastated he had fainted after hearing the news. It was not long after that that he started saving up to go back to Japan to visit his brothers grave.

The workers at Anteiku listened intently to Daichi's as he spoke with Yui and when they were finished with their catching up Yui left. It wasn't long after Yui left, that Daichi was approached by a girl with long black hair with bangs to one side.

"So you are Kaneki's brother." Her voice was cold but tears welled up in her eyes. "He used to work with us when our cafe was in the city, he was great." A tear rolled down her cheek. "My name is Touka." Her voice shook as she spoke.

Daichi stood up and hugged her. It wasn't long after that that Hinami could be heard crying in the back. Although he didn't know why, Daichi felt a tug at his heart when he went over to give Hinami a hug. He listened to them speak about Kaneki's time at the shop before he said his good byes and started home.

"He smelt just like big brother." Hinami rubbed the tears from her eyes

...

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic, if you would like more please review And I will gladly put more up. (Reviews or not I'm still going to put more chapters up but I would love to hear from people on what they think.)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two

Disclaimer:I don't own any recognizable characters they belong to their creator

Chapter two:

ONE WEEK LATER

Daichi has gotten used to being back in Japan. It took him a while at first to get used to everything. He decided that it was time for him to go and visit his brothers grave.

...

Walking down the street is the city was hard for Daichi. It was way more crowded then he remembered. As he walked down the street, he accidentally bumped into a man going in the opposite direction.

"I'm so sorry." Daichi bowed and waited for a reply.

"It's alright. No harm done." The tall blonde haired man gave Daichi a smile.

As Daichi walked past the man, the man took in a deep breath. He recognized that smell and disappeared.

...

"Doctor Kanou!" He shouted as he burst into a lab.

Kanou turned to face the man.

"I just ran into a boy who smells exactly like Kaneki Ken sir."

The doctor smiled. "I think I should meet this boy. Bring him to me."

...

Daichi stared down at the grave. 'there is so much I don't know about you. Why did you have to die so soon.'

He sat in front of the grave and began to cry. It wasn't until sunset that he decided that it was time for him to head back. The streets were fairly empty which was unusual for this time of day. Daichi peeked around corners as he made his way down the street. When he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, he began to walk faster. He had seen way to many horror movies to not speed up. As the footsteps drew closer, Daichi's heart began to race. He quickly turned around only to see no one there. Freaking out a bit, he turned to continue down the road when he bumped into someone. He fell on the ground with a thud. A hand was held out to him and as he grabbed it, Daichi looked at his helper. His heart was practically beating out of its chest when he looked at the mans face to see bright red eyes. Daichi tried to run but that ghoul still had his hand. As the man pulled Daichi closer to him, he got a better look at the ghouls who was probably going to kill him. It was the same man that he had run into earlier. Closing his eyes, Daichi came to terms with his inevitable death. It was a long wait until Daichi felt a force threw him against a wall and blacked out.

...

Kanou had believed that Kaneki Ken was his greatest creation. When he was killed by the CCG Kanou recovered the body in hopes of recreating him. Unfortunately even though he regenerated he would not wake up and no matter how much he tried, whenever Kanou would give someone a part of Kaneki it would be rejected. Hearing of a possible relative of Kaneki was a delight for Kanou as he now believed that that what he needed to try next was to create a half ghoul by putting parts of Kaneki into someone related by blood. Now, as Daichi lay unconscious in the lab, did Kanou feel a sense of excitement as he wondered what he should do to the boy. It wasn't long before he began the operation. Kanou wanted to create the perfect ghoul, human hybrid and he view this boy in front of him as the key to his plans.

When he finished the operation he was worried at first of a possible rejection. His worries were soon put to rest as the wounds that were on Daichi began healing. With a smile, Kanou called to the man who had taken Daichi.

"Take him to the graveyard you followed him to, where Kaneki's tombstone is and lay him by it. When he wakes he will probably think that he fell asleep there."

The man nodded, took Daichi and left. When the doors of the laboratory closed, Kanou's lips curved into a wicked smile as he thought, 'things are about to get interesting. I hope he surpasses my expectations like Kaneki.' He looked over at the mangled body of Kaneki. His left eye was missing, his left arm was missing and his chest was open to reveal an array of organs bulging out. The body was dead now, no regeneration was occurring anymore and his white hair was stained red with blood. Kanou called for some ghouls.

"Destroy the body. It is no longer of any use to us. We have a new subject now."

...

if you enjoyed eyed this please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, they belong to their creator.

Chapter three:

Daichi woke up with a start. He looked around and scratched his head. He was back at the graveyard but could have sworn he left. Then it all came back to him. The ghouls in the street, awaiting death, being knocked into a wall, and he groggily remembered a man speaking about his brother. He was about to write it off as a crazy dream but then he noticed something odd about is left hand. His nails were black. He compared it to his other hand which looked nearly the same except for the black nails. He began to panic and quickly ripped of his coat to look for scars. When he saw none he began to scratch at his nails hoping it was nail polish but nothing happened. He backed up until he hit his brother's tombstone and he began to take deep breaths to calm himself down. 'I need to get home' was all he could think as he got up and left the graveyard and made his way down the street to the train station. By the time he got on the train he completely calmed down. He made it back to his aunts house and walked in the door only to be greeted by a concerned cousin.

"Where were you? I tried to get ahold of you but you didn't pick up the phone." Ryou had the look of a concerned parent.

"I was out visiting Ken's grave and I fell asleep." Daichi half lied.

"Oh...ok. That's fine then." Ryou gave a sad look and left for his room.

Daichi followed Ryou's example and made his way to his own room. As soon as his face hit his bed he was out.

...

Daichi had the most unusual dream. He was standing in a field with a single tree on a hill and on the hill in the distance he could make out a figure. He walked closer to the tree and he began to make out the figure. It was his brother. He started running and when he got to the top of the hill he gave his brother a big hug.

"I'm so sorry I never tried harder to see you." Daichi cried

When Ken said nothing Daichi let go of his brother and looked at his face. He was crying.

"What's wrong Ken?" Daichi took a step back from his brother.

"It's all my fault that you are like this now." His voice was low.

"I'm like what?" There was a slight tint of panic in his voice.

Ken's hair turned white and tail-like tentacles sprouted from his back. He looked over at Daichi with one black and red eye and a crazy look on his face.

"A MONSTER!" He yelled as he sprang forward towards Daichi.

Daichi fell back with his eyes wide in both shock and terror as his brother pinned him down. Ken looked ready to eat his brother but then he grabbed his head.

"NononononononononoNONONONONO!" His voice went from a whisper to a shout, "I can't...he's my...brother..." He began to cry again as he fell off Daichi and curled up in a ball still grasping at his head and whispering.

Daichi watched in complete shock as his brother began smacking his head on the ground. Before he could even think, Daichi grabbed his brother. Stopping him from hurting himself and gave him a hug. Ken began to calm down and he stopped whispering to himself. Ken looked up at Daichi his eye had returned to normal and his face wasn't twisted.

He backed away from Daichi, "don't worry, I will be here to help you." He smiled and wiped away his tears.

Daichi's vision became hazy and he fell back. When he hit the grass, he fell through and it became an ocean. He began to sink deeper as though he was being pulled down. He turned to face the darkness but instead was met with the a purple haired woman. Her lips curved into a vicious smile. Daichi woke with a start as he fell off his bed. He looked around his room expecting to see his brother, when nothing appeared he got up off the floor and went back to bed. He didn't have that dream again that night.

...

Thanks for reading. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, I will do my best to make the chapters longer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry it's been a while since I uploaded a chapter. This one is short but I am working on the next one and will do my best to make it longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters. (Other than any OCs)

Chapter Four:

Daichi scratched his head trying to figure out what exactly happened to him. "Let's see. Hmm..." Daichi spoke aloud to himself.

"I remember going to the graveyard. Then, I swear I started walking home." He rubbed his temples hoping it would jog his memory but to no avail.

"Urgh! I don't even remember coming home!" He shouted angrily at the blank he was drawing.

No matter how much he tried to, he couldn't seem to remember anything else from the night before. He decided to give up on his memory and went out for a walk.

...

Daichi stood in front of the sign that read "Anteiku" and had a sudden bout of déjà vu before entering the café. He took a seat across the counter. Touka, the older girl from yesterday approached him. "Welcome. What can I get you?"

Daichi looked at the menu, "tea and a sandwich please." Touka nodded and took off.

Daichi was looking out the window deep in thought when his order arrived. He thanked his waitress as she left to serve other costumers. Touka glanced black at Daichi and her eyes widened. As Daichi reached for his tea, she notice his black fingernails. "It can't be." She whispered to herself.

She went behind the counter and told Hinami what she had seen. They both looked over at Daichi and watched as he placed his tea down and went for the sandwich he had been given. He took one bite after another, seemingly no disgust on his face. The two looked at each other in disbelief.

Daichi thought the sandwich tastes different but he continued eating, after all, he was hungry.

Touka felt like she needed to investigate Daichi. She knew he smelt different from the other day and only now realized why. 'He's a ghoul.' She thought as she followed him home. 'That's the the only explanation, but then how could he have eaten the sandwich without throwing it back up. It's impossible.' The more she thought, the more she began to worry.

As Daichi walked home, he began to get the feeling that someone was watched him. He took a look around and caught a shadow moving in the corner of his eye. 'This situation feels oddly familiar.' He thought as his heart began to beat a little faster. It wasn't until he made it to the front door of his home that his heart calmed down. Daichi took a step into the house before he blacked out.

…

Touka thought it was odd that Daichi stopped in the house. The door was left open and he stood there for a minute completely motionless before turning around and leaving the house once again. She followed him downtown before he took a sharp turn down an alley. Touka followed but stopped as soon as she saw the body at his feet.

…

A/N: I will upload next chapter as soon as it's finished. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. Sorry about it being kind of short, I have to re-read Tokyo Ghoul so that I can remember where I was planning to take the story.

Chapter Five:

Daichi stood, "Why are you following me?" His voice sounded cold. "You smell like a ghoul."

Touka's face became serious, "who are you?"

A slight smile creeped into the sides of Daichi's mouth "does it really matter. All that matters is, I'm hungry."

Those were the last words Touka heard before Daichi grabbed the body at his feet and took off further down the alley. Touka ran after him but by the time she rounded the corner he was gone and she was alone in a dark alley.

…

Daichi woke with a start and squinted his eyes as light from the window lit up his face. He shot up and looked around. He was in his room and on his bed. "What happened?" He asked himself while putting a hand to his aching head. As he fully awakened, he began smelling something metallic. He looked down at his clothes and saw that they were covered in blood. "What the hell!?" Daichi yelled in shock.

Luckily everyone had left and he was alone in the house. Daichi ripped off his clothes and gave himself a once over. 'Nothing seems out of the ordinary' he thought but leaned in to get a better look just in case. As he got closer to the mirror he noticed his left eye was a darker shade of blue than his right. He reached up with his left hand to open his eye wider to see more clearly but stopped when he noticed his fingernails. "Why are my nails black!?" He questioned aloud.

"What the hell happened yesterday? Why don't I remember anything?" He continued to ask questions he knew he couldn't answer.

Daichi looked down at his blood-stained clothes and felt queasy. 'I think I need some air...' He thought to himself as he began to make his way out of his room. Stopping just as he exited the room, he looked down and realized his lack of clothing."...after I put some new clothes on." With that, he turned around and quickly threw on an outfit.

A big gust of wind blew onto Daichi's face as soon as the door opened. He ignored it as he made his way out of the house and down the street.

...

The sun was setting by the time Daichi stepped back inside the house. "Hey just in time for dinner." Ryou said as he peeked out from the dining room.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Daichi said as he walked by Ryou and upstairs to his room.

Daichi took his clothes from yesterday and threw them out. He changed out of his clothes and plopped into the bed. Before long he drifted into a deep sleep.

A/N:

I will update in September hopefully, after I move and get settled. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
